


Cold

by Kawaiibirdie



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 2nd POV, F/M, May The Fourth Be With You, Minor Angst, No use of y/n, One-Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibirdie/pseuds/Kawaiibirdie
Summary: The cold air surrounds you, making you feel just as numb on the outside as you feel on the inside. But there may be one person who can provide some warm comfort.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You, Poe/Reader, Poe/You
Kudos: 18





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this was based on an imagine and I wanted to get a Star Wars fic out today so tomorrow I’ll edit it. I also might put out another one of sorts.
> 
> Edit: I thought I would edit this the day after posting it (A.K.A. May 5th). Here we are three months later...

It was a cold night. The stars shone brilliantly in the sky above. The air was still and you were silent, almost afraid to break it. It was a tough day at work. The news just seemed to be getting worse; winning the war seemed an impossible endeavor. 

You sat down on a crate outside the hangar, welcoming the chilly air. You weren’t sure how long you sat there, staring at the sky and allowing your mind to wander into dangerous territory. It was almost like a dark hole. You couldn’t help but be dragged down in the thoughts of how bad everything was. What were the chances that the Resistance would actually win? What were the chances that you wouldn’t all die in this useless attempt at a rebellion? 

“Hey,” a voice called from nearby, pulling you from your depressing thoughts. Turning, you recognized the figure moving closer. Poe Dameron. You ignored the faint warmth in your cheeks at seeing him—a stark contrast to the numbness that had begun to settle in your body. 

He sat down next to you, releasing a heavy breath at the action. “What are you doing out here?” He asked, turning slightly to face you. You just shrugged, keeping your gaze on the sky. 

Your body of course chose that moment to remind you of the cold. Poe noticed your shivers and began to take his jacket off. 

“Oh no, I’m fine,” you said. 

“No, no,” he said, shrugging his jacket off all the way and holding it out to you. 

“Take it, you’re shaking.” 

“Poe I’m fine, really I-“ you tried to protest but he cut you off with your name, said in an almost scolding, disapproving tone.

“Just take it, you’ll freeze out here.” He smiled warmly at you and moved closer to wrap his beloved jacket around your shoulders. You tried not to blush at his close proximity. 

“But what about you? You’ll get cold too,” you said worriedly. 

“Don’t you worry about me,” he said reassuringly, rubbing your arms to warm you up even more. You tucked yourself further into the jacket, subconsciously leaning closer into his warmth and scent. 

“We’re going to win this.” 

You turned your head up slightly to see Poe looking down at you, a determined look on his face. You sighed and turned from him, willing your tears away and trying desperately to believe his words. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot I managed to get out on May 4th! (And didn’t actually edit until months later but that’s beside the point) Let me know what you thought and if you’d like to see more like this :)


End file.
